My Love for you
by TheMysteriousKnight1
Summary: Kagome is hurt badly after a fight with Inuyasha and when he finds her she is on the brink of death. Will he be able to save her and will they figure out their feelings for each other? Oneshot!


A/N: I hope this turns out well, PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

"Inuyasha, you jerk!" Kagome yelled as she turned and ran away towards the Goshinboku. "Shit" Inuyasha mumbled as he began to pry his face out of the dirt. "That's more 'sits' than I deserved!" he yelled and Miroku came up behind him, "You know, calling her a wench and jewel detector isn't the best way to treat her. You need to be kinder and gentler." said the monk as his hand found it's target. "PERVERT!" Sango yelled as she slapped him leaving a rather red hand print. She then stomped over to Inuyasha, "You better apologize to Kagome or she might not come back, and I wouldn't blame her. You treat her terribly and I just hope you realize it before it's too late." and with that she left with Miroku not far behind her. '_Kagome might leave? I've never thought of that but I never really mean anything I say. She knows that, right?' _He jumped up into the nearest tree and thought about it more, although he ended up falling asleep.

* * *

Kagome ran, blinded by tears, through the forest until she reached the tree where she first met Inuyasha. She sat down on one of the roots and just cried. Once she calmed down she took a deep breath and leaned back. _'Why does he have to say things like that? Doesn't he know it hurts me? I would so leave if I didn't love him. Why did it have to be him that I fall for? Even Miroku seems better than him sometimes, although he can be very sweet sometimes as well. He always protects me too, but that's just because he can't lose his 'shard detector'' _Kagome became depressed again when she heard a noise that made her head feel like it was going to explode. '_What's happening?' _She thought as she clutched her head and curled up into a ball. It kept getting worse until everything went black. When she regained consciousness she was tied to a tree. She looked around frantically trying to see where she was when she spotted a man with purple hair looking at her. His hair was shoulder length and he wore clothes similar to Sesshomaru's although they were dark blue and he didn't have the fluffy thing. "Your finally awake my little miko, I have been waiting so we can start the fun." Kagome scowled at him, "What do you want with me?" He smiled and said, "I came to eliminate you. I was given part of the sacred jewel for your death, but it doesn't matter since you are going to DIE!" and with that he ran towards Kagome and held up his sharp claws. He brought them down over her chest and she screamed out in pain.

* * *

Inuyasha woke with a start, he had a feeling something was wrong. He went to Kaede's hut and looked inside, he looked around seeing Miroku and Sango rather close, Kaede, and Shippo but no Kagome. He instantly felt very worried and turned towards the forest. He followed her scent to the Goshinboku and had just gotten there when he heard a gut-wrenching scream. '_Kagome'_ he thought and raced in the direction it came from. When he reached the place where Kagome was he froze, what he saw made his face pale. Kagome was tied up to a tree with blood pooling at her feet and her chest decorated with 4 distinct slash marks that looked green. He heard the demon laugh and say, "With those types of wounds plus the poison you will never survive." Inuyasha had had enough, he could feel his demon taking over and rushed at the demon pulling out Tetssaiga, he was able to catch him by surprise and drove the blade through him, killing him instantly.

He ran over to Kagome who was barely conscious and taking quick, painful breathes. She looked up at him and he saw her smile, "Inu-yasha" she barely whispered. Inuyasha was quick to act and pulled her loose of the vines that held her to the tree and laid her in his lap. "Shh Kagome, please stay with me. You're gonna be okay, we're gonna go to Kaede's and she's gonna fix you up." Kagome lifted her hand to his cheek, "I know you'll protect me" and fell unconscious. Inuyasha felt tears coming to his eyes and immediately picked her up bridal style and ran towards Kaede's hut.

When he finally reached the hut he ran inside and yelled, "Get up! Kagome needs your help old hag!" Everyone was immediately woken up and startled at what they saw. Kagome looked broke, like she might shatter just by the weight of a leaf. "What happened?" asked Sango who had tears running down her face. "She was attacked by a demon with purple hair, he said something about poison." he set her down on the futon and Kaede came over with a bunch of herbs. Kagome whimpered and Inuyasha held her hand tightly in his own, not sure if it was for her comfort, or his. Inuyasha's eyes flashed red whenever Kagome whimpered as Kaede worked but he knew that he could trust her and just stayed close to Kagome. After a couple hours Kaede looked up at Inuyasha, "You should leave the hut Inuyasha, I need to get whatever poison is out of her but since I don't know what kind there is only one option. I'm gonna have to purify her which is very painful and I'm afraid your demon might take over. Inuyasha was hesitant but nodded knowing it was what needed to be done. Miroku stayed in the hut to hold down Kagome because they weren't sure if Sango would be strong enough so she went to make sure Inuyasha stayed outside the hut. They sat outside for a couple of minutes before the worst blood-curdling scream came from inside. Inuyasha was up in an instant but Sango held him down just as fast. The screams continued, filled with cursing and begging and pain. Inuyasha was having a hard time staying outside as it was, but when she screamed out his name he couldn't control himself any longer. "Inuyasha!" she screamed and he pushed Sango aside and ran inside to Kagome's side. When she saw him relief filled her face and she begged him to help her but all he did was hold her hand tell her she would be okay. "Isn't there anything you can do about the pain?" asked Inuyasha after a while. "No, but I should be done soon." Kagome's world was going black as the pain worsened, she couldn't see clearly or think clearly. "Inuyasha, I love you." she whispered as she blacked out. "Wait, what happened?" Inuyasha screamed after hearing Kagome and realizing she had fainted. Kaede told him she had just fainted without losing her focus.

Later that day, after Kaede had finished treating Kagome, everyone had made themselves busy helping around the village except Inuyasha who had stayed with Kagome. '_She's so beautiful when she's asleep, although I can see the pain even when she's unconcious' _he thought as he moved a strand of hair out of her face. She stirred and opened her eyes slightly, "Inuyasha?" she whispered. "Yeah, I'm right here" he said and came into her view, she smiled and said, "Can I please sit up?" he nodded and sat her up, she was leaning against his chest. "Hey Kagome, did you really mean it when you said you loved me?" he gathered the courage to ask. "Of course, baka. I've always loved you." she said thinking, _Oh crap, I can't believe I said that. He's still in love with Kikyo, he probably doesn't love me. _"I love you too, Kagome. I always have." he said as he smelled her intoxicating scent. _I love her scent, it's so sweet and intoxicating compared to Kikyo's who smelled like death._ He thought when Kagome said, "What about Kikyo?" He chuckled a little, "What about her, she's dead, in the past, and never truly accepted me for who I am." _That's right, _he thought, _she tried to turn me into a human, she never really accepted me for who I was. How could I have ever loved her? Kagome accepts me as a human, hanyou, and demon and has helped me trust and love again. I never had any friends until she came along. _"But you loved her" Kagome said breaking his thoughts, "Yeah, loved her, as in the past. She isn't the same Kikyo anymore and I've changed, I still care for her but I _love _you." he said and kissed her shoulder. She turned to face him, "Really?" Kagome asked, "Really." Inuyasha answered and kissed her full on the lips. "Kagome, I love you, will you be my mate?" asked Inuyasha. "Yes!" she said and kissed him again. Their kissed deepened and was passionate until they broke for air. Inuyasha trailed kisses down to her chin and neck until he reached her pulse point where he bit her. She moaned and tilted her head back as he licked away the blood. "What was that?" she asked. "It's a mating mark to tell everyone else that you're mine alone." Kagome giggled and kissed him again, "I love you" _  
_

* * *

**A/N: Hey you guys, I hope you liked this, it was just a cute oneshot of Inuyasha and Kagome. Please review and check out my other stories!**


End file.
